Life As We Know It
by What Ever Happened To
Summary: How stone cold Jonathan Crane falls in love with Bruce's daughter, Stephanie Wayne! And well everything that comes with love!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dr. Jonathan Crane parked his sleek, black car in the parking lot under neath Wayne Tower. He grabed his suitcase and headed tord the elavator. He had serious buissnes to attened to regarding Mr. Harry Glover who was one of the CEOs of the company.

He had gone "insane" (as Jonathan put it), and now had his own white, paded cell at The Elizabeth Arkam Asylum for the Criminally Insane. As the police report goes Mr. Glover (the acused) arrived home at aroound 6:30 pm. Five minutes after getting home Harry (as reported by his wife Lily) grabed a hand gun and fired five shots out side of there kichen window. After that Glover took a bucher knife and throw it at Lily Glover. Thanfuly (for Jonathan's sake) it missed her by a mile and landed in the wall.

Jonathan hated those kind of stories were someone could have died. He hated death and was always afraid of what might happen to someone he held dear to his heart.

As the elavator door opened to the first floor he saw a woman about mid 20s sitting in a large, black leather chair with wheels on the bottom. She was typing something on a the computer in front of her when he walked up.

"Hello I'm here to speak with Mr. William Earle", Jonathan said politly. "Name, please", the secritary by the name of Jessica said. "Dr. Jonathan Crane, I have an appointment for ...", he was interrupted by the secritary. "1:30", Jessica says finishing his sentence for him with a smile, "take a seat over there please he will be right out".

A few minutes later a tall older man in a suit with files and diagrams in his hand came out of Mr. Earl's office. He had a disipointed look on his face. "Probley another tech specilas from the company who's idea was turned down ... again", Jonathan thought to his self. "Your that docter from Arkam, are'nt you", the man said to Jonathan. "Yes I am. Hi I'm Dr. Jonathan Crane" he said as he stood up from his chair, presiding to shake the man's hand with a smile. "My name is Lucius Fox", there was a pause and he side heavily, "Well if you dont mind my asking hows Harry doing"?

Jonathan dide'nt want to anwser that question, but he know Fox would find out soon enough. "I have examind and consulted him, and ..... well .... it's not good", there ... it was out.

"God", Lucius muttered to himself, "Harry was a good guy. I mean .... I don't see how he could have done this"! "I'm very sorry, but he **will** need to stay in Arkum espesily if he is found guilty by the court", now Jonathan was really depressed espesily scince he had to explain this even more to Mr. Earl.

Jessica looked up from her computer, "Mr. Earl will see you now Dr. Crane". He gave her a thankful look with his cool blue eyes, "I should be going now", Jon says with a smile. "Thank you very much Dr. Crane", Fox said tryig to smile after the news. "My pleasure sir, and call me Jon", he said while moving around Lucius and opening the wooden door a few feet away with his free hand.

"Dr. Jonathan Crane please take a seat over here", William Earl says sitting behind his large wooden desk. Jon felt like he was in the pricipal's office only no one called him "docter" in high school. Jonathan Crane wase'nt a bad kid in school. He just had a bully who always had to push him down the hall or knock the books out of his arms. But Jon knew he could not do any thing about it .... exept .... the principle! Jonathan Crane wase'nt a snich, but he sure seemed like it then. Jonathan took a deep breath before walking forward.

"Helo Mr. Earl", Jonathan said while sitting in the chair by the desk. "Now Dr. Crane" Earl said with a seriuos face, "Just give it to me strat. Harry is not coming back ...is he"? Crane was in shock. He dident think that Earl would get straight to the point! He expected a "how is he doing" or "is the family ok". Now Jonathan was upset because it seemed like Mr. William Earl, CEO of Wayne Towers dident care about anyone but pleasing the boss!

"Well sir if the court finds him juilty then he will be senteced to Arkam Asylum for at least two years.", Jonathan said through the hatred he now felt for Earl.

"Glover was a good man Dr. Crane. He knew how to get the job done and i will teatify on his behalfif need be." Earl was pretty serius and Jon could tell by his voice. "I dont think that will be nesary, but if needed you will be the irst one to know", Jonathan said with a smirk on his face. He was happier now that he know William cared about more than himself. "Thank you very much Dr. Crane and I am sorry to have taken up your vauble time". Jonathan gave him a smile of graditude, "No problem at all Mr. Earl".

They both stood from there seats and shoke each others hands. Jonathan walked to the door, breif case in hand, opened the door, and.....he couldent help but stop dead in his tracks when he saw a beautiful woman in a gray skirt, white shirt, and maching gray buisness suit. She had long, wavy red hair that went below her shoulders. But what struck Jonathan Crane most was her big blue eyes. Just like his but softer and more femine. And her smile was so beautiful that it caught Crane of gard.

She was talking to Mr. Fox and he saw a frown come to her face. She probley just found out about Harry. She gave Fox a pat on the arm and walked down the hallway. "Aw Jonathan how did it go in there with Earl", Fox said alittle bit of egerness in his voice. Jon was still a little dazzed from the woman that caught his eyes, "Uuuu....good..um..ha Lucis....how was that girl you were talking to"? Jon dident think that the question would escape his lips, but it did. "That was Stephanie...Stephanie Wayne. Why she catch your eye?" Fox said with a grin on his face. He knew that Crane liked what he saw and Jonathan knew he was captivated by her beauty. Jonathan stood up straight and tried to look calm, "Well ....I...I... you know just.....wondering. You mean like Bruce Wayne''? "Well Bruce Wayne is Strephanie's father", he looked at Crane almost shocked that he dident make the conection himself. But a matter of fact Jonathan's head was spinning.

"Well....", Crane cleared his throught, "I should be going now". Jon was some what embarised about his preformence. He was always prefetional with his work....but aparently today was an exeption. "Hold on Jon", Fox had a idea in his head and he was going to make it happen. "Why dont you go up and talk to her? I could introduce you to and besides Steph needs something beside her work. I mean she is 24 for God's sake ad she works more than me"! Jonathan gave a laugh, but he knew that Fox was being serious.

"What do you say Jon? I mean you have to be at least 24 and I can tell you are single by the way you looked at her", Fox had a grin on his face. Crane blushed, "25 and...well...she is...very....very....beautiful". "Well then that has it! You two are meeting and dont even trie to stop me 'cause i cant be stoped! Ok?", Fox was being very serious right now and Jon could tell he was going to get them together. Jonathan aculy looked forward to it! Jon looked at him with a big smile, "Give her my number for me and dont make me sound bad...please". "Dont worry about it Jon I have your back"!

He gave him a grin ad Jonathan Crane turned around for the elevator. When he got to the parking garage under Wayne Tower he unlocked his car, got in and turned on the engine. And since his prom in Gotham High School Dr. Jonathan Crane actully had a date. At least that is what he thought for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

****Two Days Later****

It was about six at night and Jonathan was sitting on his bed with his laptop by him. He was trying to finish up a repot Dr. Arkam needed for a patient by tomorow, and he couldent rap his head around why the patient had urgess to jump off buildings. Suisidal or not? Jonathan dident know.

Suddenly Jon's cell phone rang. He picked it up and the caller I.D. said "Wayme Enterprises". Jon thought it was either Earl wanting more information on the Glover case or.... his heart skipped a beat at it might being Stephanie. "Only one way to find out", he thought to himself.

______Cliff Hanger__________________________

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter(even though it was short)! So you better check out chapter 3!!!!!! :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jon pressed the talk button on his phone and placed it to his ear. "Hello", he hoped that he would hear a woman's voice on the other end. "Hello Dr. Crane this is Mr. Earl. Im sorry to call you so late". Jon was upset that it wasent how he expected it to be, but he had to stast thinking that maybe Stephanie Wayne wasent interested in a mental docter who worked in a asylm.

"Quite alright Mr. Earl what can i do for you this evening"? Crane knew he sounded annoyed. But Earl kept talking anyway, "I was acualy wondering when Harry's court hearing will be"? Jon thought this could have waited till tomorow but aparently he wanted to know now, "His hearing is tomorow afternoon. How come you were so...eager to ask"?

"Well I was wondering if I were needed to testify on his behalf...". Jon knew were he was going with this so he cut Earl off right there, "That actually wont be needed . This is a privite hearing, Im sorry to inform you". There was a long pause when a beep from the phone broke the dead silence. "Ecuse me for on moment please Mr. Earl. I have another call". "Thats ok I have to be going now. Good bye Dr. Crane", and Earl hung up.

Crane couldent belive that Earl did that, but he dident want to worry about it right now. He switched to the other line and heard, the voice he was dying to hear all night, Stephanie's sweet, soft voice.

"Hello is this Jonathan Crane"? Jon could not believe she actully called him. "Ah...yes! Is this Stephanie Wayne"? Jon knew he sounded shaky. "Yes. Im really sorry to call so late. I acutally just got done with my work". Crane could tell in her voice that she had a smile o her face. So he was glad that she was happy to have called.

"Dont worry about it. I know what you mean", Jon gave a little laugh. "Um...god...I really hope Fox dident make me sound bad. I dont want to seem...well...desperate." Steph gave a laugh as well, "No not at all dont worry about it! I just hope he dident make me sound like a workaholic who has no time for anything but my work." Jon laughed again. He liked her laugh and that she had a sense of humor.

Stephanie smiled, "So...you think Im....cute?"

Jon turned bright red and was glad no one could see, "Now that is were Fox and you are wroung! I dident say cute I said...you were...beautiful." Stephanie gave a big smile, "Im flaterd Jonathan, I dident know there was still a sweet and decent man left in Gotham City".

Now Jonathan was the flatered one, "Well thankyou, but I gave you my number because I was wondering if you would go out with me"? He knew that Stephanie knew that is the reason he gave her his phnoe number. She answered quickly but did not make herself seem eager. Even though she was!

"Yes!" He could tell she was sure of her anwser. "How about that italian restrant on the corner of 42 and West", Jon said cooly. Knowing that Bruce Wayne loved italin food and that his daughter would also, "Pick you up around 6 'o clock this Saturday"? There was silece on the other end except for the quiet flipping of papers. She was probley looking to see if she was free.

"I would love to Jonathan. I live at 45 Billford Ave, apartment 2" He smiled to himself will writting down the address, "Great and you can call be Jon if you want". She silently smiled to herself, "Ok Jon you can call me Stephanie or Steph. Which ever one you like."

"Alright. Have a good night Stephanie", Jonathan said cooly.

"You have a good nigh to Jon". She smiled at the sound of his voice and hung up the phone. Stephanie laied back into the large, black leather arm chair in her living room. Hearing Jonathan Crane's voice made her feel....well...she couldent really explain it to herself. Nice, special, like a lady. All she knew was that she hadent felt like this since her last boyfriend, which was what, high school! But she didedt care because even if she only spoke to Jonathan for 3 minets. And even if she never even laid an eye on him she already felt like she ws falling for him.

Jon hung up the cell phone and put it on his bed side table. Stephanie had cleard his head for him because he was finally able to finish his work for the night. But for the rest of the night he couldent stop thinking about the tall, skinny, red head that he thought wouldent even go out with him in the first place. But he worried that if things got serious in time, if his own mother would aprove of Stephanie Wayne. He knew that she would not be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dr. Jonathan Crane left Arkam Asylem in a bad mood. Gotham City's District Attorney, Rachel Dawes had been by the Asylem to "check up" on it's newest patient. A mob member who held up Gotham Bank last month and ended up killing one of the employes. An older man by the name Richerd something or other. Jonathan couldent remember. The court found him insane thanks to Dr. Crane, and well Ms. Dawes was p***** off about it.

She thought that he should be "in jail not in theropy" (what she quoted to him that same day). He wished that he still had the need to make his scare toxin. But thankfully he got rid of that need a long time ago and now was a regular person. "Someone that Stephanie might like", he thought to himself. (Thats what he thinks!)

When he got to his apartment it was about 5 'o clock. He had a hour till his date with Steph, and he really wanted to call to make sure they were still on for tonight. But then again that was a lie. All he really wanted to do was hear her sweat voice. He got out one of his nicer suits from his closet and laid it on the bed.

Crane took a quick shower and dried himself off. Combed his brown, curly hair and got dressed in his clothes. After he went to his bathroom and looked through his medicine cabinet for his cologne. Ater spraying himself with it he started to cough and quickly opened his window. Jon cursed his own stupidness. He was so nervous that he had put too much cologne on. It was 5:40p.m. and it would only take a few minutes to get to Stephanie's apartment. He would have to sit there until he smelt descent again. "D**", he cursed himself again. He hoped that the rest of the night would go smoother.

Soon he took the elevator to the parking garage of his apartment. When the doors opened he saw one of his neighbors standing near the door.

Her name was Elivebeth Arnalds. She was about 90 years old and a widow for 5 years now. Jonathan and Liz (what she liked to be called) lived across from each other and they often talked. Jonathan thought it was because she was lonly and wanted a friend. Well Jonathan was happy to oblige her. She was a nice, sweat old lady who always had a smile on her face. Jon enjoyed her company and humor.

"Well, hello Jonathan! How are you today", she had a smile on her face as always and was carring two large bags of groceries. "Hello Liz! Here let me help you with that it looks heavy", Jon had the sound of panic in his voice. He worried about her, but she always told Jon to worry about his job or getting himself a girlfriend!

"No Im good hun really". She set the bags on the floor of the elevator as the doors closed and it began to go up. "Let me help you with these to your place", Jon wasent going to let her fall will carring bags to her apartment.

She gave him a smile, "Im fine and beside you look like you were going somewhere, huh"? Jonathan couldent believe it slipped his mind, "Oww ya. Well it is just a date, but she wont mind if I would be helping you". "No no no! You are going on this date", she gave him a stern look like the one his mom gave him when Jon was little. Only this look wasent hard.

Jon tried one more time, "Just let me make sure you make it through the door. Ill even stay in the elavator! Ok"? Liz thought about it for a minute. "Tell me who the lovely lady is and you have a deal."

He gave her a smile accompanied by a giggle, "Stephanie Wayne. Ok." Then the most unexpected thing came out of Liz's mounth. Something a woman of her age would never say. But with her spirit and mind Jonathan knew she couldent help it.

"You player"!

"Elizebeth"! Jon had a huge smile on his face. The door clicked open and she grabed her belonging and headed out the door. "You have a good night Jon"!

When he finaly got to his car the clock said 5:50. He would still make it on time to pick up Stephanie. And he sure would have an interesting story for her if he did end up late.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Finlay Jon had made it to Steph's apartment. He knocked on the door. His heart thumping.

"Coming", Stephanie said from the other side of the wood. Her heart was thumping as well and hoped it dident opened the door to see Dr. Jonathan Crane in a nice suit looking very handsome she might add. Jonathan was even more handsome and sexy than she thought he would be. She had a smile on her face, "Hi Jon".

Jon thought she looked stunning, but dident dare to say it out loud. She wore a dress that cut off at her knees on her long legs. It was black and white in a beautiful design. "Hi Steph. You look....beautiful to night."

She gave him an even bigger smile, "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself Jonathan."

"Sorry I'm late.", She stoped him there. "No your not late. Dont worry about it." He smiled at her. "God I cant belive she wanted to go out with me!", He said in his head. "Let me just get my purse." She turned and walked into the half light apartment.

He couldent really see anything inside exept for a black cair and a door leading to another room of some sort. Probley a kichen. She emerged from the room, shutting of the light as she passed it. Jonathan smiled at her and said with a cool voice, "Shall we". She took his elbow in her slender hand and they were off.

It only took 15 or so minutes to get to the restraint. Both of them thought it was best to save their conversations till they had sat in the restraint.

When they got there he got out and went over to rhe passengers side of the car. She had already opened the door, but he held out his hand to help her get out. She would need to because stiletto heels and pavment were not a good combination. "Thank you", Stephanie said as she stepped one foot out of the car. All of a sudden her foot was stuck on the under the seat. She fell and now laid in Jonathan Crane's arms. She blushed bright red and Jon could see it even in the darkness of the parking lot. They looked at each other and they both started to laugh at her clumsiness.

"You alright Stephanie", he tried to contain himself. "O God. I'm sorry! I'm such a cluts! O God!" Steph lifted herself to her feet with the help of Jonathan. "Dont worry about it Stephanie". They both had finally stoped laughing.

"Need help to the door or can you make it?", he teased her. She let out a little laugh and gave him a little push with her elbow. Then she did something that Crane dident expect. She took her hand and held it in Jon's. Jon grabed it tight and gave her another on of his cool smiles.

They sat in the italian restrant at one of the nice booth seats. There were beautiful plants all around them and it reminded Stephanie of her grandparents house. They both ordered there meals and started to talk.

"So", Jonathan began, "What do you actually do at Wayne Towers?" She thought for a second, "Well its kind of hard to explain. Its applied sciences so we design and manufacture weapons and stuff for the army. But there is so much more to the buisness. I'm just working my way up". Jon noded his head. "Nice. I have always liked science but math. You must have to use it alot." "Ya. I have never have been good with math either. I find myself haveing to Google how to solve proportins". They both gave a laugh.

Stephanie continued, "So what is it that you exactly do besides have conversations with crazy people all day? Not to offened you! I dident mean it that way...I...." Jon stoped her, "No no! Dont worry! Well I talk to them to try to figure out whats bothering them. What exacly is that drove them to that point. I prescribe medication. Look over files. It might sound boring, but it actually is intresting. My dad even used to work there". She looked at him all most fascinated, "No I see were you are coming from. What exacly got you interested though?"

He put down his glass of water from his lips, "I had this fascination with fear when I was in collage. I wonder what made people scared and I just got into everything else that had to do with phycology. I know it might sound really weird....". "No. I see where you are coming from. I have actually wonder way Im afraid of alot of things", she smiled at him. Showing her shiny, white teeth.

The waitress came over with a tray of food in her hands. "Hear we are." She looked Jonathan up and down. Aparently she liked what she saw. Jon blushed a little but put his head down. Steph giggled. Crane hated when that happened on a date. They said thank you and she left. It was quite for about a minute. "What do you like to do when your not working", Stephanie began as she broke the silence. He swalled his food, "Well I will spend time with my older brother. Well go to baceball games or just hang around, but he is usally busy because he has a one year old boy at home with his wife."

"Oww what is his name?" "Jacob. God he is somethin' especially when he started to talk. Now he never stops." They both smiled. "Somethimes my two good friends that I have had since second grade I spend time with. When there not working". "Wow secound grade". She looked stund. Stephanie keeoped in touch with freinds from high school, but not secound grade.

The conversation got even more interesting. They talked about there families, what they like, childhoods and birthdays, everything! When it was around 8 'o clock and they finished there meals (and had ran out of things to say) Jon took Steph back to her apartment.

They both walked to the door "Do you want to come in for a little bit"? He could tell she wanted him to and he wished he could too. "Im sorry I have a meeting tomorow morning and I should get going". "I understand. Thak you for tonight. I had a lot of fun". "I had a lot of fun to Steph. The most I have had in a long time." He gave her a friendly smile and she returned it. Then Stephanie went on her tip toes (which wasent really hard with her heels) and gave him a kiss on his sharp check bone.

Her lips felt like silk on his skin he could smell her perfume clearly. Lavender and vinilla. Jonathan liked it. He leaned into her and placed his lips on hers and she let him in. It lasted only a few seconds and they both thought it wasent long enough. He stepped back, "Can I call you sometime"? She gave him a big smile, "Yes! Good night Jonathan Crane". "Good night Stephanie Wayne".

Stephanie entered her apartment and callaped on her bad. She thought that kiss was....amazing.

When Jon finally got to his apartmant he saw Liz standing in front of her door. She had a look on her face like something a mom would give her child when they got home to late, but it was sweat. "What? It was a good night. And I think she really liked it too." Liz gave him a smile, "Ha I dident say anything!" She went into her apartment and Crane into his.

He took off his coat and got everything ready for the next day. A smile on his face the entire time. When he went to bed the last thing he could think of was her lips on his. And the smell of lavender.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone!!! Hope everyone likes the story so far. Sorry that I did such a huge fastforward with this chapter. I just really wanted to get to the nity grity part of the story. Thanks to everyone!!!!

* * *

Chapter 6

*** 1 Mounth Later***

Things had gotten pretty serious between Jonathan and Stephanie No! They werent sleeping with each other! But they did really like each other. And everyone could see it.

Bruce Wayne had been out of the country for at least six mounths. Steph and her mom, Amy, had been upset about it. But Bruce had to do what he had to do.

Bruce walked out of the elavator and was greeted by Jessics. "Very nice to see you again Mr. Wayne." He gave her a smile, "Thank you Mrs. Sternes. Plessure to see you too." Bruce Wayne had always been kind to his enployes and co workers.

"Is Mr. Earl busy with a client right now?" Jess looked at her computer screen, "No. Mr. Earl is free sir."

"Thank you". Bruce turned and left for Earl's office.

"Hello William". Earl looked up from the papers he was reading, "Bruce! Nice to see you back! I sucpect that everything went good"? "Well you would be right about that." They shock each othres hands.

"How where things will I was gone"? They took a seat across from each other. "Very good as always sir. The deal with Japan is as good as done. Shipments with be sent as soon as we get the...correct plans from Fox". Bruce gave him a conserning look, "What do you mean correct plans? Stephanie sent me the diagrams the same day she and Fox presented them to you. They were great. I dident see one flaw. So...why is it not beining manufactured"?

Earl gave a little sigh, "To me the new wepon was all to big. It dident hold enough amuniton, and it wasent portible. So...I turned it down". Bruce shock his head in shame, "Earl. I might leave you in charge but if you turn something down you have to tell me imediantly! This is a buisness. The longer we wait for plans the more money we lose. You are a good aset to this company that is why I have kept you this long, but.....you need to stop acting like the boss. Do I make myself clear"? Earl replaied anoyed and in his own big headed way, "Understood Mr. Wayne". "Alright then. Now if you excuse me I am going to see those plans and my daughter." Will noded and Bruce left the room.

Stephanie sat at a desk. Starring at a computer screen. All of a sudden she felt two firm arms grab her waist. A kiss placed on the side of her cheek. "Hello", a sothing voice wispered in her ear. Stephanie know that voice, "Hello Jon. Wait! Dont you have work?" He looked her in the eyes, "Dont worry. Its not like the crazys are going to take over. Besides I was wondering if you wanted get lunch with me"? She gave him at little smile, "Im sorry to disipoint. I have meeting in twenty minutes and.....my dad is finally back from Japan."

Jon gave her a smile, "Thats great Steph. Sooo....". "So what", she gave him a confused face.

"Are we going to tell him about us". Stephanie looked nervous, "Well I dont really know how to tell him because.....well he is kind of.....protective of me. Especialy when I have a boyfriend".

"Come on Steph! How bad can he be. I mean I really like you and I care about you. I wouldent do anything to hurt you so what does he have to worry about"? Stephanie gave him a weary look, "God Jon. I really like you too. But my dad, as nice as he is, wont just settle for that".

Jonathan gave her half a smile, "All of your ex boyfriends have said that. Havent they"? She gave a little giggle, "Ya! But no of them ment it. You mean it"!

Jon leand in to kiss her. Just then who do you know! Bruce Wayne walks around the corner to see her daughter, who he hasent seen in six mounths, kissing a guy that he dosent know! "See you later then'', Jon says as he heads down the oppisite hallway.

Stephanie went back to work on her computer. "Well nice to see you again Bruce!How was your flight.....", Fox said as he came up behide Bruce. "Shhhh! Wait!" Bruce peeked his head around the corner to make sure Steph wasent aware fo them.

"Sorry about that Lucis. Its nice to see you too!" Bruce was a little anxcis. "You alright Bruce? Anything bothering you?" "Do you know if Stephanie has a..boyfriend?" "Well ya she does! Dident you know that?", Fox gave him a confused look. "She hasent told you....has she?"

"Im going to go see my daughter now. O and before I forget! Dont listen to Earl. That plan you two came up with...perfect! Get it into manufacturing.", Bruce gave him a big smile and a pat on the shoulder. "Thank you! Ill get right on it!"

Wayne turned the corner to face his daughter, "Hello Steph!" "Dad! Your back!" He gave her a big huge. The one thing he was able to keep since she had grown up was her love for her dad. And her huge that always made him feel better.

"God dad I missed you so much!" "I missed you too Steph!" They left there hold.

"So what have you been doin since Ive been gone, uh?" She smiled wanting to tell him she was dating a really great guy, "Well nothin' much. Just trien to keep it together with Earl." That last part she said under her breath.

He gave a little laugh, "Dont worry about William. I have everything under control. Well Im going to let you get back to your work. O! Before I forget! I sopose your mother has some big dinner for the three of us tonight?"

"No! Of course not! Mom would never do anything like that! You know that", she said sarcastically.

Bruce gave his daughter a look that all parents give there kids when there lying. But Steph wasent a kid anymore. She was 24 and she knew her mom would be made at her if she admitted to the dinner she set up for all of them(with Alfread's help).

"Ok! If you say so Steph", he turned and started to walk down the hall, "See you at the house tonight then"!

She rolled her eyes. Mad that he could read her thoughts, "Bye dad"!

Hopfuly he couldent read everything she was thinknig of!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Stephanie Wayne parked her car in front of Wayne Manor around 6:00 p.m. She hoped that the words boyfriend, or dating, or guys. or even the word sex wouldent come up in a conversation tonight.

Her mom knew she had a realashiship at the moment but she dident really ask about it. Amy Wayne was one of those mothers who remembers what it was like to be a teenager and a young adult. Which meant she wouldent bring up the aWkward conversatios that she hated to hear when she was Steph's age. She woudent be a nosy mom.

"Thank God for that", Stephanie thought to herself as she walked up the stone steps to the front door. But even that still dident stop Amy some times!

Dont get her wroung! Steph really really liked Jonathan and he felt the same way. She just dident want him to breakup with her because of....her dad's over protecivenes. Steph rang the door bell. It was going to be a very intresting night.

An elderly man's face greeted her. She knew the face well. "Nice to see you again, Miss. Wayne"! Stephanie gave him a big smile, "Good to see you too, Alfred"!

She walked through the doorway and into the kichen where her mom was waiting for her. "Hi hun! How are doing"? She ran over to gove her a hug. They hadent seen each other for about two weeks because of how much Stephanie worked. "Hi mom! Im good"!

Amy gave her daughter a stern but sweet look, "You told your father about tonight, dident you"? Stephanie eyes widened and she let out a huff, "No!!! He guessed all on his own!! I swear"!! Amy keept starring. Steph gave a laugh, "Ooo come on mum! I mean I love you, but you are very predictable"! Amy laughed as well, "Ya well I might be predictable, but you have my gens youg lady!"

"Trust me Steph. You defenitly are your mother's daughter", a voice came from behind. It was her dad in the door way with everything he had on earlier that day, exept his buisness coat. "Hi dad", Steph said with a little bit of anger in her voice. But she could never stay mad at him for long. That was about to change.

At the dinner table Amy preposed a toast, "Im very happy that Bruce has returned back to Gotham safe and sound and with great alliance with another company. But.....no more talk of work tonight". "Here here", they all said together.

"And for Stephanie's little relashoinship she has", Amy said with a sly smile on her face. Stephanie blushed and gave her mom a look. The one that said, "I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bruce cophed a little bit on his wine. He gave his daughter a surprised look. He dident think Fox was serious because all he actually saw was Crane walk away. "What relationship"? Stephanie huffed, "Its nothing dad". She know she was lying to herself. And so did Bruce. "I dont think so Steph. Come on! Just tell me who it is"!

Stephanie breathed in deeply, "Jonathan Crane". Bruce gave a laugh. "Ooo Steph! You and that crazy docter from Arkam!God that man has no emotions what so ever! He is as hard as stone! Like he would ever have feelings for you! That was a good one hun! Now sereisly....how are you dating"?

Stephanie stared blankly at Bruce. And then that turned to anger and rage.

"I can not belive you just said that! How dare you! It is not your position to judge who Jon is! You dont even know him! I cant belive you!" Stephanie got up from her chair and left for the front door. "Stephanie come here. I mean you should have told me! Especially since.....", Bruce dident know what else to say.

She turned around. Now she was really mad, "Since what?!! Because he is some carzy docter from Arkam!!! You dont even know him! So how dare you....how dare you say that about him! I cant belive you!!!"

"Now what one minute....", Bruce said trying to be stern, but knowing that when your daughter is all grown up....you really cant be.

"Im sorry mom but I cant stay here anymore". Alfred handed Steph her coat, "Thank you Alfred". She marched out leaving her dad in the doorway yelling her name.


End file.
